How it all started Zoro and Robin
by sara haruko takenouchi kamiya
Summary: Another prequel to One Piece Valentines Day, this time focused to Zoro and Robin. Zoro/Robin and minor Luffy/Nami


Alright guys I'm back now from my holiday and I can finally start my how it all started for Zoro and Robin. This happen after **How it all started (Luffy and Nami)**. Obviously I have nothing to say so I'm just gonna get started.

**How it all started (Zoro and Robin)**

Coupling: Zoro and Robin 

Nico Robin watched as the green haired swordsman lifting up heavy barbells for more than 2000 at least. Well sure this isn't the first time she saw him half naked but every time she saw that it makes her all tingly. Why? Is it because she feels embarrassed seeing a half naked man with a sexy body? Is it just creeps her out every time? Or she has feelings for him and feel all shy whenever he is near her? Well this is their story. On how the archaeologist and the swordsman find something that they both share to each other.

After Nami get together with Luffy, things have been slightly different in the Going Merry ship. Luffy had never been happier, he finally found love. So as Nami, the only time she would smile is when she sees money. But with Luffy is something else. She's so happy to be with him. They're always together, except the sleeping part. Zoro who finally realized that the captain is dating their navigator…well what do you expect of his emotion? As usual he doesn't care at all. Usopp had been supporting Luffy, giving him some useless advice trying to be cool, smart and nice so Chopper can see how "powerful" he is. Chopper as usual do his weird expression dance whenever romance fills the ship. But he's been supportive. Sanji on the other hand well let's just say that he's not happy about it. He liked Nami as she joined the Straw-hat crew. He thought that he would have a chance with her one-day. But looks like he just lost. Poor Sanji, but he still has Robin, he still has a chance. Robin knew that Nami have always like Luffy. She's quite new on the ship but there have been clues that prove Nami likes Luffy. She's just glad that she spills it out finally. It's not good to keep a secret forever.

It's true, keeping a secret is one of those things that people shouldn't do. Why bother keeping secrets if you can tell it. Robin does have a secret but she's not so sure about it. Is it really her feelings or what? She seems to be confused about it. Every time she see that swordsman, she has this feeling inside of her that always make her feel uncomfortable. She wants to talk about it with Nami, but she rarely has time. She spends most of the time with her navigation work and cuddling with her boyfriend. It's kind of strange actually for Robin. Seeing Nami with Luffy together all flirting and kissing each other. It somehow makes Robin a little bit jealous. Why? Is it because she likes Luffy? No. Robin never has an interest with Luffy. She never has feelings for him in a more romantic way kind of thing. Robin sees Luffy as a friend that's all. Than what is this strange feeling every time she felt it when Nami is together with Luffy? And what is this feeling that she keep having whenever Zoro is near her. It's very confusing so Robin decide that she should keep it all for herself instead of distributing it to anyone asking for help. But it's like keeping a secret and keeping a secret is one of those things that people shouldn't do.

Robin decided that she shouldn't talk about it to anyone about it. It can lead to a total chaos for her and stuff. She decided to re-think about it over. So she volunteered to watch over the night alone so she can think about it over in the night alone under the stars.

On the other hand Roronoa Zoro have been having these weird feelings as well. As stubborn as usual, he likes to keep his feelings all by himself than talk about it to anyone. Than one day he thinks that he has too much to cope now, he walks out from his room to see Robin on the crow nest watching over the night. Zoro thought for a while, she does have been acting different since Luffy is with Nami. Zoro looked at Robin seeing her deep in thought staring in the sky with a wrapped blanket on her. Zoro looked at her for a while and decide to talk to her about it. Seeing that she is pretty smart maybe she can help him out and than if he can, he'll help her out with her problems.

Robin stares at the sky lost in thoughts. She absolutely has no idea what she was thinking back then. Looking at the sky makes you think something else and also makes you forget everything. The shining star shines in a beautiful way driving your mind to stare at it and enjoy the sight. It erases your previous mind and fixed your mind on the stars. Robin knew that for a long time. She had been lonely ever since The Marines put a bounty on her head. She had been thinking on what to do next after she's a wanted woman. On that night, she stared at the beautiful stars on the night sky thinking maybe it'll helped but instead it brought her to be almost captured. The stars and the night sky have been traumatizing you and making you not realized what's going to happen. Staring at it is just a distraction for you to forget everything and then next thing you know, you're in a place where you don't want to be. Robin now fixed her gaze at the coffee cup she's been holding and closed her eyes rethinking about everything that happened.

Zoro climbed the long pole that leads to the crow's nest. He refused to jump as high as he can and land on the nest. It will startled Robin and maybe will get him all tangled up on Robin's Hana-Hana hands. As Zoro climbed the long pole as quietly as possible, Robin opened her eyes to hear some noise from under the nest. She thought that it might be Cook-san bringing her some snacks or some coffee or just to flirt with her. She turned her head around in shock to see an unexpected visitor.

Zoro finally made all the way to the top of the nest and just in time to see Robin looked away from her coffee cup and see him.

"Hi," said Zoro seeing there's nothing else to say.

"Oh hello. What are you doing here?" asked Robin who looks like a bit nervous.

Well that's a nice thing to ask. She can at least smile at him. Well what do you expect? The man that creeps her out and giving her this weird thing is right there next to her. What Zoro is going to say to her? Well of course he has to lie to her or somehow. He can't just say that he needs an advice with all of the sudden. He has to start a conversation with a different subject and then asked her.

"Well, I was just coming back from the toilet and seeing you here all alone and maybe I can come and accompany you or something," lied Zoro.

Oooh accompanying her, now that's a nice thing for a stubborn and blood thirst swordsman like him to do that to a lady like her (even though it's a lie). But what Robin is thinking is that whether she should shove him off or let him to stay and accompany her. Come to think of it she had been lonely for 20 years so it's nice to have a company after all. And maybe she will change her mind and ask him for help for her weird feelings.

"Sure, I love a company," said Robin with a smile. Robin shifted over a little giving Zoro some space to sit next to her. "Come and sit with me," she said patting a space next to her.

Now she's telling him to sit next to her. What's wrong Robin? First you want him to leave and the next thing you want a company and want him to sit next to you in that small room. Looks like you guys have to get closer to each other to fit.

Zoro looked at Robin's smiling face offering a sit next to her. Now this is something different. Zoro never been this close to a woman before apart for her childhood friend and the girl she promised Kuina. Zoro jumped into the nest and sit down very closely next to Robin. Zoro feel a little bit uncomfortable to sit next to a 28 year old and quite pretty woman. Well he did get close to her when Robin was zapped on the face by Eneru's Goro-Goro lightning and he had to catch her from falling down. That's the only time they ever got close together.

Robin looked at Zoro sitting next to her looking uncomfortable. Wonder why he feels all tingly whenever she's near him. Hope it's not what she think it is.

"So Zoro-kun, what makes you come here and accompany me?" asked Robin.

Uh oh now she asked the question. Zoro now got to lie to her or something so she won't be suspicious him and break him with her Hana-Hana hands.

"Well… just like I said before. You're here all alone so I think that it'll be nice if you have a company," lied Zoro for the second time.

Robin looked at him suspiciously. Will someone like him would come up here and accompany someone? Especially her? He never trusted her since she joined them so what's going to happen?

"Liar," said Robin.

Zoro noticed what she just said. "Did you just call me a liar?" Zoro asked her.

"Yes. I did," replied Robin.

"Liar"? Why would she call him that? Well it's true after all. But how does she know when he lied or not? She's very good isn't she?

"Why would you call me a liar?" asked Zoro.

Uh oh now he's in for it right now. Now how the hell does he going to reply now? She just found out that he lied to her for accompanying her. Might as well tell the truth.

"Well ok fine," said Zoro giving up. "You're right I did lie to you."

Oh great! Poor Robin. She first likes it to have someone to be with her. A company. But the next thing she finds out that he actually came here not only because of a company but something else.

"Well then why are you here?" Robin asked Zoro.

"Because I need an advice," he replied.

An advice? What kind of advice. Robin wondered why he would come to her for an advice. Why can't he ask somebody else that will understand him? Like maybe Mr. Long-nose or Doctor-san, not her.

"What kind of advice?" Robin asked. "And why me?"

"Well because I've been having this thing in my head for a long time and I can't cope with it anymore," explained Zoro. Robin nodded and tells him to go on. "So I figured that I have to do something with it to get it off my mind. It's been affecting my training and stuff. So I walked out of the room to see you alone and seeing you alone so I come by, accompany you and ask you for an advice."

"I don't know Zoro-kun," replied Robin. "I have something else in my mind as well actually so I don't think I can help you."

"What is it?" asked Zoro. "Maybe I can help."

Robin shocked to hear his last line. He's actually volunteering to help her out. What's Robin going to do now? Her thing has something to do with him so is she going to tell him? But it's not good to keep things forever. Might as well tell it. One way or another she has to confess it anyway so might as well do it now.

"Well…umm… why don't you tell me your problem first and then I'll tell you mine," said Robin.

Wait a minute! First she said that she couldn't help and the next thing she said she wants him to tell her first and then she'll tell her problems. Strange.

"Ok, well…umm…you see… I've been having this thing in my head like I told you before," said Zoro.

"Yeah I know, so what's this thing we're talking about," asked Robin.

Crap. Now she's asking for his problem. What's Zoro going to say?

"Well you see it's about…you know…umm…" said Zoro nervously and sweating a little.

Why is he so nervous? There's nothing wrong saying it to her. Robin wondered why Zoro is having a hard time confessing his thoughts. Is it something personal? No can't be. If it were personal than why he would tell her in the beginning that she needs an advice about his thoughts.

"Is it something personal?" Robin asked the stammered Zoro.

"Uh well sort of," said Zoro.

"If it's personal than why you need an advice on something that I can't know?" asked Robin.

She's right. Moron. Think before you say it.

"Well just like I said, because I can't cope with it anymore," said Zoro.

Whoops. Looks like Zoro do have a good reason after all.

"Than how are you going to tell me if it's personal?" asked Robin.

"Ok I'm going to tell you but promise you won't tell anyone?" asked Zoro.

"Not a word," replied Robin.

Looks like Zoro is going to tell her his secret. But can she be trusted?

"Good," Zoro replied.

Robin seemed to be a little confused. "Good?" Robin asked.

"Yeah good, in meaning thanks. Why?" Zoro asked.

"It's strange," Robin commented.

"What's strange? The word 'good'?" Zoro asked. "What the hell you want me to say?"

"No, not the word. You," said Robin.

Now this time Zoro is the one who is confused. "What's strange about me?" asked Zoro.

"You trusted me with your personal feelings. You never trust me before," said Robin.

It's true though. Zoro never trust her since the time she decided to join their crew. Why does he trust her now?

"Because I know you now. You're someone that I can trust after the adventure in Sky Island. You've been helpful and truthful in Sky Island. So I guess you're ok now and I trust you," said Zoro.

Wow. Now who wouldn't expect that to happen? He finally trusted her. He believed her and will get used to with her now.

"Thanks," said Robin with a cute smile.

Zoro looked at her smile and smiled back. It's really nice now that they're getting along. Than Robin remembered something that she would want to ask Zoro after their Sky Island adventure.

"Zoro-kun, when I was attacked in the face by Eneru, did you catch me before I fall and attacked Eneru with anger?" asked Robin.

Zoro looked at her. Remembering he caught her when she was attacked by Eneru and attacked him saying he really pissed Zoro off.

"How did you know about this?" asked Zoro.

Oh sure what a nice reply. Moron.

"Miss Navigator told me," answered Robin.

"Well yes it's true," said Zoro.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Because I think it's rude for a man to attack a woman because for just disliking your personality. That's not a very good reason and a manly thing to do," answered Zoro. Robin nodded understanding information about men and stuff. "I just think that it really pisses me off seeing you got hurt."

WHAT!!! He just said that he actually doesn't want to see Robin got hurt. What the hell does that supposed to mean? Does that mean he like her or what? Some people say that meaning that the person liked the one the person just said to. Robin obviously is shocked to hear the last word. He actually cared for her and that's why he caught her before she falls.

"That's really nice of you. I have no idea you cared about me," said Robin touched by his words.

"Thank you. I just don't want to see a woman victim anymore. Not again," said Zoro sadly.

Robin looked at Zoro seeing that he looks sad now. Robin wondered what made him look and feel all sad. He never sees him this sad before.

"What's wrong?" asked the concerned Robin. "Is it something that I said?"

"No, it's what I said," said Zoro.

"You said again. Did someone you know dearly died?" asked Robin.

"Sort of," said Zoro.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't mention or say anything. It's my fault," said Robin feeling guilty.

"No it's not your fault. Don't be sorry about it," said Zoro.

"Who is it if you don't mind me asking," asked Robin.

"It's an old friend of mine. Her name is Kuina. She's a daughter of my kendo teacher since I was a kid. She's an excellent swordswoman. I never beat her, I lost to all of the matches we fought," explained Zoro.

"She must be a good fighter. A woman that you can't even beat," said Robin. "You really can't beat her?"

"I can't. It's not because she's a woman. It's because I'm too weak," said Zoro.

"Well that's the past. You're strong now, don't compare yourself with your past," assured Robin.

"Thank you," said Zoro with a smile. Robin smiled back. It's good to see him smiling.

"Please continue," said Robin.

"Anyway, one day I challenged her again to another duel, but this time with real swords. I use my two crappy swords while she used her Wadou Ichimonji sword. Of course she won again and than we talked about being the greatest sword warrior in the world. So then we promised that one day one of us would be the greatest sword warrior."

Robin nodded understanding how people's life story can be interesting. It must've feel nice to make promises with your friend and share something that you'll bonded forever. But what does this have to do with him being sad?

Than Zoro continued with a little sad look on his face. "But our promise was broken when on the next day I found the news that Kuina died in an accident."

Robin looked at Zoro's face, she can tell the sadness in him. She feels very sorry for him. To lose someone you cared deeply is something that hurts mostly. Robin can't do anything for now; all she can do is listen to most of his story.

"So than I took Kuina's Wadou Ichimonji sword and I promised the sword, her and myself that I would be the greatest swordsman, for her."

"So that's why you've been training," said Robin. "To be strong, and for your friend."

"Yes," replied Zoro. "I can't die just yet. I have to fulfill the promise or I will regret it for the rest of my life."

"Don't worry Zoro-kun, I'm really sure you'll be the greatest swordsman," said Robin. "I know you will."

"Thank you," thanked Zoro. "That's really kind."

Robin nodded as a response with a smile.

Now looks like Robin knows about Zoro's past. Robin can see now the reason behind everything of the battle from Zoro and all of the training is for. It's a promise for a friend. Zoro did it only for the sake of Kuina and the Wadou Ichimonji sword.

"Anyway, so I told you about my problem. So why don't you tell me yours?" asked Robin.

Wait a minute!! He did not tell her his problems. He told her his life story. Nice try. What an idiot.

"Your problem? You tell me your life story not your problem," said Robin.

"I didn't? I did?" asked Zoro.

"Yes you did silly," said Robin with a little giggle.

"Well ok then you see my problem is that... I don't know, it's kind of that strange feeling kind of thing when…" said Zoro.

"When what?" asked Robin interrupting him.

Whoa now calm down Robin. Let the boy finish his sentence first. It's rude you know. Well obviously the reason why Robin interrupts him is because she seems to be in to his feelings. She even wondered if his feeling is somehow sort of the same as her feeling.

"Whenever I see Nami with Luffy, I feel like a little jealous," said Zoro.

Jealous? What does that supposed to mean? Does that mean he likes Nami or Luffy or what?

"Jealous? Why?" Robin asked Zoro.

"Because…" said Zoro.

"Are you gay?" Robin asked him.

GAY? Where the hell she got that idea?

"Gay?" asked Zoro with a little angry face.

"I mean there's nothing to be shy about. Everyone can be who they want to be…" explained Robin.

"I'm not gay!" said Zoro a little angry.

Robin backed away a bit little scared.

"Sorry," apologized Zoro.

"That's ok. It's my fault for just like that," apologized Robin.

"Why do you think that I'm gay?" asked Zoro.

"Because you said that you're jealous when Miss Navigator is with the captain so I figured that maybe you're jealous that Luffy has a girlfriend now," answered Robin.

Well is that true or not? Does he is actually gay?

"That's not what I'm trying to talk about. I'm saying that whenever I see them together it makes me feel a little jealous," said Zoro.

Uh oh that's the same feeling that Robin feels. She feels a little jealous too but just don't know why.

"Well I don't know about that Zoro-kun," said Robin. "You see I sort of feel the same too."

"You do?" asked Zoro surprised.

"Yes."

Whoa looks like they both do have something in common.

"Well I don't know if I can help you on that Robin," said Zoro.

"I got a theory," said Robin coming with a solution.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"Well looking back at your past with Kuina, I think that you're jealous because you don't have or never experienced something like that and you want to," said Robin.

Hey that's a pretty good solution. But is that what's bothering her or Zoro?

"Experienced what?" asked Zoro.

"Being loved," answered Robin.

"Love?" asked Zoro.

LOVE! Now when or why is that somehow got into the picture?

"Yes, obviously you're jealous because you want to experience love as well and you never get to have one so you feel jealous that captain the captain is with Miss Navigator," answered Robin.

"Oh I see," said Zoro understanding. "Is that what's bothering you too?"

"Yes, and there's another one too," said Robin.

Oh crap, now she's actually going to say it. Hope Zoro won't get all freaked out about it.

"What is it?" asked Zoro. "You solve my problem, maybe I can solve yours."

"Well Zoro-kun, I don't know how to say it but well I don't want you take this seriously but it's just that… whenever… you're near me…I feel all tingly," confessed Robin.

Oh no, she did it. She just did it. She confessed. Now what's Zoro is going to say to her? Hope he's not pissed off or anything at each other. They're starting to get close to each other.

"I make you all tingly?" asked Zoro.

"Yes you are. I'm sorry but I just don't know why," said Robin.

"What about now? Am I making you tingly now?" asked Zoro.

"No, not this one. You're not making me all tingly now and I don't know why?" said Robin.

"What do you mean you don't know why?" asked Zoro. "Everything got to have a reason."

"Not this one Zoro-kun, I just don't know about this," said Robin looking pretty sad.

Zoro looked at the poor woman. It must be hard to keep things inside and seem like you can't find the solution for it. It will stick on your head and won't leave you until the solution is found and then it will stop haunting your mind. Zoro tries his best to help the poor woman.

"Do you like me?" Zoro asked Robin.

LIKE! Now hold on! Where the hell did he have the idea or the nerve to ask her if she liked him or not? And why did he ask her that?

"Like you?" asked Robin surprised. "Where did you get that idea?"

"You said you feel tingly before and not now maybe I figured that before we talked and know each other a little better you get all nervous around me because we don't know each other," explained Zoro. "And then after we talked, we know each other better and it make you feel better around me and know me better so you're not nervous when I'm around now."

Now that's one hell good reason. Who would've known that the great almighty Zoro knows about this stuff?

"Well that's sounds reasonable," agreed Robin with Zoro's solution.

"Well do you like me?" asked Zoro.

Now here we go again! Another question that not many people will answer. Plus Robin is not so sure if she likes him or not. What is she going to reply? Robin looked at the green haired swordsman and wonder if she does have a crush on him or not. Not many people can answer those kind of question easily you know. Plus will Zoro like her back?

"I don't know Zoro-kun. I'm not sure," said Robin looking at him straight in the eye.

"Well do you want to find out?" asked Zoro.

FIND OUT! How the hell are they going to find out?

"Find out? How?" asked Robin.

"This". Zoro leaned over to Robin and kissed her straight in the lips.

OH MY GOD! Now what Robin is going to do now? She can always use her Hana-Hana hands to break him off or something. But somehow Robin finds it really good. She starts to kind of like the kiss. No man ever kisses her before and now yet the first one to kiss her is someone who is 10 years younger than her. Robin starts to kiss Zoro back. Of course it surprises Zoro so he pulled it off. Robin was shocked remembering what she just did. She kissed him back, which means that she does enjoy it and she really like him after all.

"I'm sorry about that," Robin apologized. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I'm the one who should apologize," apologized Zoro. "I shouldn't have kissed you like that all of the sudden. It's my fault. I'm really sorry."

The two people stayed quite for a while. Than Robin realized she's still holding her coffee cup. She took a sip of it and spit it back out realized that her coffee had turned ice cold. Zoro offered his hand to her.

"Here give it to me and I'll go back to the kitchen to get you a hot one," offered Zoro for help.

Robin gives Zoro her coffee cup. "Thanks Zoro-kun, you're so nice," said Robin feeling grateful.

Zoro blushed a little and jumped down from the crow's nest.

While Zoro make his way to the kitchen to get Robin a fresh new coffee, he wonders why he just go and kiss her all of the sudden. Well he just want to help the poor woman but end up liking her. Well yep, that's right. He liked her. He admitted it himself. But what's he going to do afterwards? Zoro quickly fill in Robin's cup with new coffee and brought a thermos filled with more coffee for her.

While Zoro is off getting Robin a new coffee, Robin touched her lip with her fingers remembering how good it feels. She really liked it and smiled at herself. She made up her mind she liked him. She looked down to see Zoro coming back with her new coffee and a thermos. She smiled again; it's really nice of him to get a thermos as well.

Zoro jumped up to the crow's nest and give Robin her new cup of coffee and a thermos.

"Just in case so you don't have to walk all the way to the kitchen if you need a new one," said Zoro.

"Thanks," was the only thing Robin can reply.

Zoro nodded in agreement and Robin nodded back.

Then there was a silence. The only noise out there is the sound of wind blowing.

What the hell is this? Come on you two fess up! One of you at least tells the other one about after the kiss incident. Chickens!

Robin has nothing else to say. She doesn't know how to start the conversation now. She got that tingly feeling now again. She knows him but she knows him too well. Don't know how to start; now she does know how does it feel when someone you like is in front of you and somehow you want to confess but you just can't. She knows why people do that now, because you get all nervous and scared and you don't know what to say.

Zoro is thinking the same thing. Why is it so hard? Just tell her that you like her. It's not going to hurt. Or will it? She might go all crazy on him and start cracking every single part of his bones with her Hana-Hana hands. But Zoro is fearless on anything so he breaks the silence mode.

"So…umm…you're not sleepy?" asked Zoro.

Nice way to start the conversation. Moron.

"Huh? Me? Oh no I'm not that sleepy," answered Robin.

"Oh ok then. I kindda am," replied Zoro.

Stupid. Don't say that, why don't you tell her that you like her or something. But nooo, you start the sleepy conversation.

"Well why don't you go back and sleep then. Our problems are solved anyway," said Robin.

"Yeah you're right. It's a big day tomorrow. Better get some shut eyes," said Zoro as he climbed off the crow's nest.

NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!! Don't go! Aren't you going to tell each other about that kiss?

"Zoro-kun! Wait!" said Robin quickly.

Phew! She stopped him. Does that mean she's going to tell him?

Zoro stopped on where he is. He's about to jump off but he stopped after hearing Robin stopped him from going down.

"What is it?" Zoro asked.

"Well about that kiss," started Robin.

Uh oh she mentions the kiss, so it is true. He's going to tell him.

"I like it," said Robin.

Zoro stopped dead on his tracks. His heart nearly popped out hearing that she really enjoys the kiss. That means that she liked him.

"Oh you do huh?" asked Zoro.

Now what kind of question is that? At least act a bit kinder. Idiot.

"Yes I do," answered Robin back.

Zoro can do nothing now but just smile at her. Robin notices his smile. Robin understood what that means, and she smiled back at him feeling grateful. Looks like she knows about his feeling to her as well. Zoro climbed back up to the crow's nest and Robin pushed her coffee cup and her thermos away. Zoro come closer to her and Robin pulled his head into her face and kissed him. This time it's a different kiss, this time they both are working together feeling each other enjoying the comfort. Zoro gently put Robin's body down into the ground of the nest and he kisses her deeper making it into a French kissing. Robin realized that he wants to put his tongue in her mouth, Robin happily accept it and opened her mouth to let him in. Robin bring the blanket up above them covered both lovers with the blanket.

Meanwhile, when the two people kissed the door of the men's room opened. And there he stood, Sanji.

What's he doing there? He should be inside and sleep. Crap! Don't ruin their moment!!

He had been thinking about poor Robin out there alone. So he decides to come out and accompany her.

Well ok that' nice but please Sanji, not now.

But he can't just say he wants to come and accompany her all of the sudden, he had to start a conversation first.

"Robin-chan are you ok there?" asked Sanji under the crow's nest.

Zoro and Robin both stopped and froze on their track. They both let go the kiss and looked at each other in fear. Robin gets up first and gestured Zoro to stay down so Sanji won't see him. Robin sticked her head up and see Sanji standing there.

"Hi Cook-san. What are you doing here late at night?" asked Robin.

"Well I was just coming back from the bathroom and I see you here all alone. So I'm just checking on you if you're ok," said Sanji.

Bathroom? My God can't you guys think of a better excuse? The bathroom sure is famous.

"I'm fine," replied Robin.

"Tell that idiot to go away," whispered Zoro.

"Hold on I will," whispered Robin back.

"Are you sure you're fine?" asked Sanji. "Do you want me to go up there and accompany you or something?"

NO! Don't go up there!!! Piss off you ruin enough already!

"No don't come up here. I'm ok. I'm fine," said Robin quickly. "You should sleep and rest. I'll be fine. I promise."

Sanji just nodded agreeing that she wants to be left alone for now.

Phew! And once again there's another witness of people cheating death.

As Sanji turned to go back on to the guys' room, he noticed something. He looked through the small gaps on the crow's nest and notice something green.

Oh shit! Zoro's green hair! Now what are they going to do!

Sanji rubbed his right eye again and looked at the gap again. It's gone. Looks like Zoro moved position. Sanji blinked and waved goodbye to Robin. He walked back into the room to notice that someone is missing. He looked around to see the sleeping Usopp and Chopper in their hammocks. He knows that Luffy is sleeping with Nami in her room seeing that Robin took the night out so he can sleep and accompany her. But someone else is not there. Zoro. He's not in his hammock. He couldn't be in the bathroom. Zoro never woke up to take a piss or to take a dump. Than it hits him. Sanji remembered the green thing in the crow's nest. It's Zoro's hair. Sanji than was about to go back out but he turned his back away from the door and walked into his hammock. He's too tired to fight. He'll beat him up later in the morning after he's all filled up.

And once again they both cheated death thanks to tiredness.

Back in the crow's nest, Robin signaled Zoro that Sanji is gone already. Zoro feels thankful and pulled Robin to the where they left off. And then they both kissed each other until they both feel tired and fell asleep in each other's arm in one same blanket.

Awww they both make out for half of the nighttime.

On the next day, the sun rises and shines into the Going Merry ship. The sun shines and hit Zoro on the face. Zoro woke up with a big yawn. He's about to get up but he's stopped seeing Robin lying down on top of him asleep with her hands on his chest. Zoro smiled, looking at her sleeping body, she must be really tired. Zoro picked her up as quiet as possible and jumped off the crow's nest. He landed straight on the ship's deck just in time to see the whole entire crew watched him and surprised to see him outside already. Zoro tell them all to shush themselves and carried the sleeping Robin into the girls' room. He quietly put her onto the bed and pull up the blanket and wrapped it on her. He kissed her on the cheek before he left the room.

Awww that's so sweet of him to do that, he never did that before. But it's nice that he changed a little.

As he walked out of the room he stretched his body out and dodged Sanji's kick.

What the hell! Now what is he up tot his time? He just woke up for Christ sake, at least let the poor boy get something to eat.

"What is it this time idiot?" asked Zoro.

"Don't try to get this thing off me! I saw you last night up in the crow's nest with Robin-chan!" yelled Sanji. "How dare you go up there and bother her!"

Uh oh Sanji is pissed off now. Now how Zoro is going to get out of this mess this time?

"Will you please let me explain," said Zoro trying to explain things.

"SHUT UP! I told you don't even try to get things off me!" Sanji performed another kick and of course Zoro dodged it. Zoro quickly put his hand onto his belt picking up a sword. But to his surprise, he realized that he did not carry one.

Idiot. Didn't he realize that in the beginning?

Soon battle ensues between the sword less swordsman and the violent chef. Sanji lift up his leg for a kick but Zoro dodged it. Zoro jumped and try to kick Sanji off but Sanji blocked it with his leg. Than now it's Sanji's turn to kick Zoro but Zoro is fast so he dodged it again and fell into the deck from the balcony. Everybody else who was there see the battle between Zoro and Sanji. The rest of the crew decide to just let them off fight each other. It's normal for Zoro and Sanji to fight anyway. They always fight.

As Sanji prepared for another kick, the door of the girls' room open to reveal Robin coming out.

Phew! Lucky for Zoro his girlfriend come out to save the day.

"Ahh Robin-chan you're awake," said Sanji. "Do you want a drink?"

"No thanks Cook-san, I was just wondering what's all that loud noise is about?" asked Robin.

"Oh well you see I was just teaching this imbecile to not bother you about last night," answered Sanji.

"Bothering me?" asked Robin.

"Ah yes you see last night I caught a glimpse of his hair in the crow nest with you so I figured that he…" said Sanji.

"He wasn't bothering me Cook-san," interrupted Robin.

"He wasn't?" asked Sanji.

"No he wasn't. Zoro-kun just came up there to accompany me," explained Robin. "And then we talked and share each of our problems and solved them."

Sanji looked at Robin for a while with a raised eyebrow and then he turned his head to look at Zoro and then to Robin again. He got the message now and there's nothing he can do, he lost. And then he turned his head around to see the rest of the crew watching him, Zoro and Robin. Sanji walked past them all and walked into the kitchen.

Zoro walked over to Robin. "I think he found out about our little secret," Zoro whispered to her.

Robin giggled and put her hands around Zoro's neck. The other crew gasped and see that Robin's hands are actually around Zoro's neck like in a liking way kind of thing.

"So? There's no problem in that right?" asked Robin with a cute smile.

Zoro looked at her beautiful and cute smile. "No. No problem at all," he replied back. And then Zoro pulled her and they both kissed for the first time in that day in front of the whole crew (except Sanji). The others looked at the couple in awe.

Well looks like there's anew couple in the ship right after Luffy and Nami. Zoro and Robin are both together are because that they both have something in common. They both can be a bit stubborn sometimes but then again, they will share each other's secret and find a way to solve them together. Like a team.

* * *

PHEW!!!!! FINALLY THERE WE HAVE IT!!!! SEE YA GUYS!!!!!

Oh and a small note. I'll be writing a new fic which it will be called **Straw-Hat VS Black Beard. **Yep if you guys are a one piece fan than you'll definitely love this one. The beginning will be out tomorrow or something. Well see ya guys later.


End file.
